This Core will provide advanced computer, electronic and information technology to the Core Center participants by developing, refining and upgrading computer programs for capturing and analyzing data, by designing and building computer interfaces and commercially unavailable electronic equipment and by maintaining network interactions among collaborators. The Core will be directed by Dr. Theodore Raphan, Ph.D., Distinguished Professor of Computer and Information Science at Brooklyn College, City University of New York. The Core will be realized at two locations. At Mount Sinai, a Programmer/Engineer, Dmitri Ogorodnikov, M.S., will be responsible for the design and construction of experimental equipment, using advanced electronic and radio frequency technology. He will write computer programs for control of the vestibular rotators, linear sleds and centrifuges, and he will also upgrade programs for data collection and for analysis of eye movement and single unit data in the animal experiments. An Electronic Technician, whom he will supervise, will aid him. The technician?s primary responsibilities will be to fabricate computer interfaces and electronic equipment, to maintain and upgrade computers and electronic equipment and to update network interfaces. At Brooklyn College, Dr. Danje Zhu, Ph.D., working under the supervision of Dr. Raphan, will write programs to provide real-time analysis of video recordings of binocular eye movements in humans in three-dimensions. Dr. Zhu will upgrade the data collection and analysis programs as the definition and frame rate of the video increases. Dr. Raphan will also direct development of new techniques of analysis of head, body and limb movements of humans during locomotion in three-dimensions and of muscle sympathetic nerve activity using wavelet transforms. The division of labor between Brooklyn and Mount Sinai will optimize the programming strengths that exist in the Department of Computer and Information Science at Brooklyn with the technical expertise of Mr. Ogorodnikov at Mount Sinai. This Core will provide us with the programming strengths and electronic and engineering capabilities that will be required to meet the needs of the experimental group at Mount Sinai. In so doing, it will strengthen our research and enhance interaction across the Core Center.